dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Bulma
Directory: Characters → Humans → Z Fighters support → Alternate Timeline Future Bulma (未来のブルマ Mirai no Buruma) was the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in the special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and the tail end of the Cell Games Saga. She was the mother of Future Trunks, and aside from her son, is the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen, but very important role in the Trunks Saga through Perfect Cell Saga; creating the Time Machine that enabled Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = August 18, Age 733|Height = 5'5" (165 cm)|Weight = 108 lbs (49 kg)|Address = Capsule Corporation|Occupation = Scientist|Allegiance = Capsule Corporation (Family Business) Z Fighters (Trunks' Future Timeline)|FamConnect = Bulma (Alternate timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Brief (father) Future Panchy (Mother) Future Tights (Older sister) Future Vegeta (Lover) Future Trunks (Son) Future Yamcha (Ex-boyfriend)}} Appearance Future Bulma looks the same as her present counterpart but is older. In the anime, her hair is turquoise and always tied in a low ponytail. Her simply wear various casual outfits when she stays at home or creating her son's time machine. After her son kills both Future Android 18 and 17 and the arrival of Future Cell, Future Bulma's hair is cut shorter and her outfit is a white openly collared jacket with a light purple undershirt, white pants and a matching open-toed sandals. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easy-going. She is not as egotistical and is much kinder .She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Androids head-on, and instead use the time machine, because he may be a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he failed. She also held the belief that if Goku was still alive he would have been able to stop the androids. (In Dragon Ball Super this statement was backed up by Android 17 himself after his sparring match with Goku where he himself stated he wouldn't have been able to beat Goku back then) However, following the Androids defeat, aspects of her old personality resurfaced, such as her teasing her son about having a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside due to him sensing Future Cell nearby, Despite this, she stops upon realizing the seriousness of the situation, complying with Trunks' request, showing that the peace following the Android defeat has not dulled her ability to handle herself in dangerous situations. She always respected the memory of her lover, Vegeta, as the father of her son, and she apparently still loved him up until her death. She spoke vaguely about him to Trunks but said that despite Vegeta's cold and egotistical attitude, he was a good person deep down, strongly implying she still loved him. In Super, she still retains her serious demeanor, and tells Trunks that no matter what happens to her, he must travel into the past and enlist the aid of Goku and the others. Moments before her death by the hands of Black, she still tells him not to worry about her and go on, showcasing both her determination and willingness to die if it means saving their timeline. Biography History of Trunks Up until the Trunks Saga, Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream counterpart. In August of Age 764, she watches Goku traveling back to Earth via Instant Transmission technique and killing Frieza and King Cold. Two years later, Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku dies from a heart virus, holding the six-month-old Trunks in her arms. Six months follow Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on the 12th of May, Age 767. While the Dragon Team were fighting the Androids, Bulma, Jimmy, Kayla and Gohan searched for the Dragon Balls before Piccolo died. While searching, Gohan figured out by using the Dragon Radar that all seven Dragon Balls were already in one place when suddenly, Shenron was summoned. When they arrived to the area, the Dragon Balls were used but no one seemed to be there and the Dragon Balls were turned to stone meaning Piccolo had died, and Gohan then, screamed with sorrow. All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines and all of the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back as the Dragon Balls are permanently useless, due to Piccolo's death which also kills Kami, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. At some point, the Androids attacked and destroyed West City. Under unknown circumstances Bulma and Trunks were able to survive. They are able to evade the androids by hiding in a city that had already been destroyed. Thirteen years later, after Gohan is killed along with Future Jimmy, Future Kayla, Future Mr. Satan and Future Videl, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his friends that he managed to beat the Androids, Future Cell, in his first form, attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is last seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. Video game appearances Future Bulma appears in Future Trunks' story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. she appears in Future Trunks' ending along with Vegeta but it's unknown if Future Vegeta is revived.4 In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is mentioned by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time at certain points. According to Supreme Kai of Time, Future Bulma was the first person in the history of the universe to ever construct a functional Time Machine, resulting in Supreme Kai of Time outlawing the use of Time Machines as a threat to the stability of history and the universe. Her creation of the Time Machine resulted in Future Trunks causing the first time distortion in the history of the Universe. Supreme Kai of Time tricked Bulma's son Future Trunks into becoming her personal assistant by claiming that his use of the Time Machine was a mortal sin and to work for her as a means to atone for his and his mother's sin of creating the Time Machine. However, before she constructed the Time Machine there was no law against building or using Time Machines (save for law against Time Machines enforced by members of the Galactic Patrol which is unrelated and predates the one created by the Supreme Kai of Time) thus she and Future Trunks committed no crime nor was it a mortal sin to create one as that was just a lie the Supreme Kai of Time told Future Trunks when she tricked him into becoming her assistant. It revealed that Bulma's Time Machine had a flaw in its design that caused time distortions that lead to the creation of alternate timelines which cause the Scroll of Eternity that records history to split. The Supreme Kai of Time could have erased the changes caused by Trunks and Cell's use of Bulma's Time Machine but since things did not turn out for the worse as they had in Future Bulma and her son's timeline and because the Supreme Kai of Time understood her and Trunks' reasons were noble she decided not to. Future Bulma assists the Supreme Kai of Time and her son's Time Patrol by supplying Toki Toki Citywith robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines (that have been redesigned with the help of the Supreme Kai of Time so they no longer produce alternate timelines) used in Parallel Quests. It is implied that she has taken over the day-to-day running of Capsule Corporation in her timeline while Future Trunks is off with his duties as Supreme Kai of Time's assistant and as leader of the Time Patrol. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 during the Unknown History Saga, the Distorted Time Eggs cause a natural time distortion in Age 780 which causes Xeno Trunks to defy the Supreme Kai of Time and fulfill his desire to aid Future Gohan in his battle with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Seeing Xeno Trunks in danger causes Future Gohan's hidden potential to surface giving him the power to destroy the Androids alongside Xeno Trunks, resulting in a new timeline where the Androids where killed in Age 780 by Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan. Though he knows it is wrong to alter history, Xeno Trunks decides to remain in this new timeline he created with his younger counterpart, Future Bulma, and Future Gohan. Future Gohan states that Future Bulma is going to be surprised to have another son. It is unclear if Chronoa ultimately chose to erase, fix, or allow this new timeline to remain as an alternate future timeline out of respect for Xeno Trunks. Voice Actresses * Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru * English: ** FUNimation dub: Tiffany Vollmer, Monica Rial (Dragon Ball Z Kai onwards) ** AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann * Latin American Spanish dub: Rocío Garcel (DBZ, DBZ Kai and DB Super), Mónica Manjarrez (DBZ ep. 194 and The History of Trunks) * German dub: Claudia Urbschat Mingues * Italian dubs: Francesca Guadagno (original dub), Emanuela Pacotto (2003 re-dub) * French dub: Céline Monsarrat * European Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos Trivia * Future Bulma's invention of the Time Machine is the second time an invention of Bulma's has unintentionally endangered both the Earth and the universe due to it violating the natural order of the universe, despite her noble intentions. The first technically speaking was the Dragon Radar which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused and become overloaded with negative energy giving raise to Black Smoke Shenron and the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT. Fortunately, due to Kami's death the Dragon Balls of her timeline were rendered inert, averting their potential overuse giving rise to the Shadow Dragons in Future Bulma's timeline. * In Xenoverse, it is mentioned that she is running the day-to-day operations at Capsule Corporation, and is supplying Toki Toki City with her inventions. Gallery FutureBulma.HistoryTrunks.png|Future Bulma Future_Bulma.jpg|Future Bulma Future_Bulma_+_Baby_Trunks.jpg|Future Bulma and baby Future Trunks, just prior to the death of Goku Bulma3.png|Future Bulma bids farewell to her son as he prepares his voyage 20 years into the past FutureTrunksBulma.Ep.194.png|Future Bulma reuniting with her son Future_Trunks'_family.png|Future Bulma, Vegeta, and Future Trunks' family photo from V.R.V.S Imgrff.jpg|Future Bulma in "Unwelcome Discovery" 361319-bulma_future_large.jpg|Future Bulma in The History of Trunks Ccc1.jpg|Future Bulma driving Ddd54.jpg|Future Bulma working FutureBulma.jpg|Future Bulma at home ImageFBulma.png|Future Bulma talking to Future Gohan, Future Jimmy, and Future Kayla ImageFutureBulma.png|Future Bulma and Future Trunks L56.jpg|Future Bulma Dragon-ball-z-the-history-of-trunks-7.jpg|Future Bulma working on the Time Machine ImageFutureBulma-2.png|Future Bulma working on the Time Machine Cccs.jpg|Future Bulma Bulma_bigs_farewell.jpg|Future Bulma bids farewell to her son ImageFB2.png|Future Bulma looking up at an airborne Time Machine FutureTrunks123.png|Future Bulma welcomes her son FutureBulma231.png|Future Bulma in "Free the Future" FutureBulma.Ep.194.DBZ.png|Future Bulma discussing with her son Future_Bulma_194.jpg|Future Bulma Pointlesscal.jpg|Future Bulma in front of her son ImageFB.png|Future Bulma looking at Future Cell for the first time References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Mother Category:Mothers Category:Future Characters Category:Good Category:DBZ Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Brief family Category:Film characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends